Under the Mistletoe
by SpongeHero04
Summary: Things get a little awkward for both SpongeBob and Sandy during a Christmas party at his house. Takes place after the series. *Merry Christmas!*


**AN:** Merry Christmas, goofy goobers! This one shot takes place long after SpongeBob and Patrick's quest to Shell City, and of course around Christmas time. There are also references here and there from other episodes and stuff, so see if you can spot them along the way.

Oh! and there will be SpongeBobxSandy (Spandy), so if you don't like it, then you really don't have to read it. Hope you guys like this cute SpongeBob Christmas story. I think this is one of the longest one shots I've ever written, and please don't forget to favorite, review, and/or follow if you want.

With that said let's begin, shall we?

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob. But we all know who does.**

* * *

"Ah, do you know why I love this time of year, Gary?" SpongeBob SquarePants asked his pet snail Gary as he strung the Christmas lights around the tree, decorating his pineapple home for the Christmas season once again.

"Meow?" Gary meowed in response while he watched his master decorate.

"No, it isn't about the presents or just about the tasty food. It's because it's the one day of the year that brings everyone together in peace and harmony. You know, tis the season to be jolly, not jerky."

"Meow." The little snail meowed again.

"Oh, Gare Bare. You still have so much to learn about this special occasion. Even Mr. Krabs believes that this festive season is all about getting." SpongeBob chuckled as he carefully placed the tree topper at the top of the tree before dusting off his hands in satisfaction and climbed down from the ladder he stood up on.

Next he began to take the ornaments, beads, and candy canes out of their boxes and carefully hung them on the branches.

"Why, I still remember the very first Christmas we ever had down here in Bikini Bottom. Sandy told me all about it when I visited her tree dome that day. Funny how it all started with me thinking that her tree was on fire when it was just supposed to be a Christmas tree. Here I actually thought Christmas was simply one of her friends from Texas."

"Meow."

"I doubt it, buddy. Sandy and I are just best friends, and that's all we'll ever be. Well, also karate and lab partners, but you get the point. Besides, if we had a crush on each other it just might ruin our friendship. What would everyone else think if we were more than friends? Wouldn't my parents think their son dating a squirrel is weird? Heck, she's an air breather and I'm a sea creature."

Gary raised an eyebrow in confusion as he listened to the happy-go-lucky sponge speak who then grabbed the ladder, an extra set of lights, and the Christmas wreath for the front door, and headed outside to put them up. Once finished, he headed back in the warmth to pick up where he left off.

"She doesn't feel that way about me, but then again she did say that we could be tighter then bark on a tree the day we first met. Nah, I'm sure it's nothing big." SpongeBob answered while waving it off.

The snail just rolled his eyes while SpongeBob was humming the tune of The Very First Christmas as he continued to decorate the inside of his house to make it look merry and bright for tonight's Christmas party.

While he may be just a pet snail and a loyal best friend to the sponge, he was still very intelligent. Gary knew there was definitely a spark between the two. He could see his sparkling, ocean blue eyes glisten whenever he has daydreams about her.

The little red hearts that would float above his head as he gave a dreamy sigh. The same kind that he would see in those cheesy romantic flicks he and SpongeBob had watched in the past, or in some cartoon when someone was in love.

The numerous flowers that he'd hand delivered to her over the years was definitely a sure sign that he had a crush on her. His frequent sweating and nervously pacing about after a little friendly conversation with Sandy over the phone was another. And it was perfectly clear that Sandy shared the same kind of feelings for him.

To Gary, SpongeBob was just simply in denial like he was too proud to admit it. Sandy was his BFF and nothing more. All he had to do was ask him for some pointers on how to win Sandy's heart. How difficult could that be? After all, Gary knew what being in love was like.

"Now Gary, can I trust you to not make a mess while I'm gone this time?" SpongeBob asked the snail sternly with hands on his hips.

"The last time I left you alone with the Christmas tree you tipped it over and there were decorations everywhere. Not to mention that I had to glue all the ornaments you've broken that I could fix back together. Good thing I bought a second string of lights beforehand."

Unfortunately, the last time it happened was last year when SpongeBob had to run some last minute errands before work on Christmas Eve. Of course he was not a happy camper once he returned to see the place in a wreck and Gary tangled up in the tree wires while chewing on a ribbon he'd pulled off one of the gift boxes from underneath the tree. It was back to square one all over again.

And Gary was almost certain that he was forbidden to go anywhere near the tree after that catastrophe, but luckily SpongeBob had a change of heart. After all, it was almost Christmas and he knew Gary didn't deserve to be in the doghouse on such a special, joyful day.

SpongeBob's stern expression then turned into a warm smile as Gary gave him a wet kiss on his left cheek. He tickled him underneath his chin making him purr with content before he wrapped a red and white scarf around his neck to keep himself warm on the way to Sandy's house.

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you. Patrick can't resist those pretty ribbons and bows either. Guess I wasn't the only one feeling the Christmas Eve jitters around here, huh? Alright, I'll catch ya later. Love you, Gare Bear."

Now with the house all to himself once more, Gary hopped into SpongeBob's comfy chair and whipped out a romance novel to read.

Ah, peace and quiet at last.

Meanwhile, SpongeBob was happily skipping down his drive way when he heard Patrick's deep voice sing out to him nearby.

"Hey, SpongeBob! Where are you heading?"

Hearing Patrick calling his name, SpongeBob quickly stopped what he was doing, and faced his best friend with a cheerful wave.

"Ahoy, Patrick. I'm just on my way to Sandy's to help her with her latest invention. What's up?"

Patrick scratched at his head in thought. "Oh, I'm just thinking about getting Mindy something for Christmas, but I'm not sure what I should get her. Do you have any ideas, SpongeBob?"

"Well, why not make her something special. Mom always said that the best gifts are the ones that come from the heart." SpongeBob responded, putting a Santa hat on his head to keep it nice and warm during his long stroll.

Patrick snapped his fingers after a sudden thought. "I know! I'll make her a pretty necklace out of seashells. She'll love that. Thanks, buddy!"

"Anytime, pal. So, what would you like for Christmas this year? More pieces of paper?" SpongeBob said jokingly.

Patrick laughed before he gave his sponge buddy his answer. "Haha, no. I want another wristwatch. You know, cuz I broke the old one Santa gave me."

Both friends laughed at Patrick's reply before Patrick asked SpongeBob the exact same question.

"What do you wish for, SpongeBob?"

"I already have the greatest gift of all, Patrick."

"Really, what?" Patrick asked.

SpongeBob wrapped one arm around Patrick with a small smile, then showed him his best friends forever ring.

"That our friendship will last for a life time."

The starfish's lip quivered a little before he gave SpongeBob a bone crushing hug. "Aww, come here! You're the best friend ever. Merry Christmas, SpongeBob."

SpongeBob grinned a little even though he could hardly breathe from Patrick squeezing him so tightly.

"M-Merry Christmas, Patrick."

* * *

Later that night the party was in full swing and so far things were running quite smoothly for SpongeBob as the last time he had hosted a party he only ended up behind bars for trying to break into his own house and for not inviting the cops. But at least all his pals had a great time in the end.

"Thanks for helping me out earlier with my latest invention, lab partner. And also for saving us from being Plankton's slaves forever. Merry Christmas, SpongeBob."

"Aww, no problem. Merry Christmas, Sandy." SpongeBob gave a shy reply before they clinked their glasses against each other and each took a sip of their Egg Nog that Sandy had poured up.

"I would do anything to help my friends, but I couldn't have done it without Patrick's loyalty and Mindy's encouragement. I did pretty good for a goofy goober, huh?"

"Sure did. That was pretty heroic to volunteer and go get Neptune's crown back, and I'm really proud of you guys. You'd definitely earned that job of being assistant manager, Robert." Sandy playfully elbowed SpongeBob in the arm during their talk about his and Patrick's dangerous journey to Shell City to save the fate of Bikini Bottom from world domination.

SpongeBob beamed while he slowly spun one foot around as he listened to Sandy's thoughtful words. If only he could work up the courage to tell her just how much she really means to him.

"Gee, thanks, Sandra. Listen, there's something I have to tell you. And I've been meaning to say it for a long time. I just wasn't sure how."

She eyed him with curiosity, patiently waiting for him to continue. "What is it?"

"Um, well...I"

 _Get on with it already, SpongeBob! It's now or never that you tell Sandy how you truly feel about her._ His voice shouted out from within his own thoughts.

 _But what do I say? The only love interest I ever had was a Krabby Patty for crying out loud! I haven't felt this nervous since Patrick and I gazed down into that abyss on our way to Shell City. What if my speech becomes slurred or I screw up? What if I'm just not good enough for Sandy?_

The sponge gulped, nervously pulling at his sweater collar and cleared his throat to make sure that he wouldn't spew before he went on. Just the thought of saying the words I love you, Sandy made him feel a little lightheaded and queasy. Boy, and he thought the talk he had with his parents was enough to make him feel uncomfortable and awkward.

He felt like Sandy immediately wrapped a lasso tightly around his heart and tugged to the point where he could barely breathe.

 _Okay, here it goes. The sooner you get this off your chest the better. You can do this, Spongy! Just let it all come from the heart._

SpongeBob didn't always feel the same way about Sandy then Patrick did with Mindy, Mr. Krabs with his driving instructor Mrs. Puff, or even his own pet snail with Snellie and Mary. Never had he loved anyone in a crush sort of way. It just felt so strange and awfully cliche.

But he had to try.

"Sandy, you are the smartest, most prettiest squirrel I've ever met. You're more then just my lab and karate partner, you're one of my best friends, and I would do anything for you in a heart beat. And I proved that when I almost died of dehydration when I first visited you at your house. Not even my job or all the Krabby Patties in the world can make me feel anymore happier then when I'm around you. What I mean to say is that...I think I-I-"

With a deep breath and without warning he then removed Sandy's helmet, dipped her in his arms, and finally planted his lips against hers where they both shared their very first and also long overdue kiss. When the romantic moment between them was over Sandy quickly screwed her helmet back on so she'd be able to breathe.

"Omg, look who the little goof ball is kissing under the mistletoe?" Pearl teased with a smirk as she pointed a flipper at the pair.

Patrick then popped out from behind the whale and quickly pointed the camera at his best friends, ready to press down on the flash button.

"Hey guys, say cheese!" He exclaimed as a bright light soon blinded them while they both stood there very still, SpongeBob's face looked a tad nervous and filled with embarrassment, but deep down he could feel the butterflies flutter around in his stomach and his heart pumping rapidly.

Both his and Sandy's cheeks blushed a beet red as everyone in the room eyed them in disbelief even Squidward had done both a spit and a double take when he saw what was truly happening before his eyes.

"Am I hallucinating or did I actually just saw SpongeBob kiss Sandy under the mistletoe? What the barnacles was in that Egg Nog?"

Once he recovered from his shock the grumpy cashier departed the room to go back over to his own home and play his wooden clarinet that his coworker had handcrafted with his own two hands for him during their first Christmas alone in peace.

The starfish snickered and ran off chanting that his best friend was in love with Sandy while Mindy just shook her head at her crush's antics with a small smile after she put on the seashell necklace Patrick had made for her.

"Attaboy, lad! Make your old man Krabs proud." Mr. Krabs cheered along with everyone else. He hoisted one claw high up in the air with glee before he seen Plankton sneaking around in the background out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, well, well. I can see that you planned another jailbreak. Hey Plankton, I got you a little something since it's Christmas after all."

"Is it the Krabby Patty secret formula? I mean, a tiny booster seat?" Plankton asked hoping he didn't sound too suspicious.

"Nice try, but no." Mr. Krabs then handed his rival a fruitcake that was neatly packaged with a little red bow on top.

"Oh, boy. More fruitcake." He muttered sarcastically under his breath, pretending to like the fruitcake like he usually did.

"Thanks, Eugene. Merry Christmas."

"Don't mention it, Sheldon. Merry Christmas. You do know that you're going back to jail after Christmas is over, right?"

Plankton sighed in return. "Well, it was worth a shot. And I got something for you as well."

"Is it money?" The greedy crustacean guessed the first thing that had appeared in his thoughts. Of course it had to be cold hard cash. Something that he just couldn't get enough of, and loved more then anything in the whole ocean besides his own daughter, Mrs. Puff, and his secret formula. Money was just so fascinating to him.

The owner of the Chum Bucket just shook his head and said: "No, it's revenge on you for putting me in prison! You may win this round, but I'll be back! Just wait until the new year! My next plan will not fail, and I'll permanently put you out of business and your blasted employees in the unemployment line!"

"Yeah, right. In your dreams, you'll never get me precious formula ever again."

Once Mr. Krabs was out of sight, Plankton quickly tossed the fruitcake into the trash can beside the table; his computer wife Karen just rolled her eyes at her husband while she wheeled them out of the room. Some Christmas traditions never changed.

"Drat!"

"Can't you guys just be friends again already, honey? Or at least call a truce until after the holidays?"

As usual Plankton just ignored her and began to think of a new strategy to once again steal the secret formula from the Krusty Krab owner. He'll have them all bow down before their new ruler again. Just they wait and see. The war was far from over.

"Maybe I should release my own Christmas album and get Krabs to purchase it by sending me the formula. Yes, I will rule over the holiday season because Christmas is mine!" Plankton laughed to himself before he finally gazed back up at Karen who gave him an annoyed look.

"You know what, let's just forget about the formula right now and head back home to the Chum Bucket to celebrate Christmas together. I even have a special gift there waiting to be unwrapped. How does that sound, Babe?"

Karen's frown turned into a joyful smile at her husband's generosity. "That sounds wonderful, Planky."

When the party was finally over and everyone had been long gone Gary slithered over to the snack table to munch on any left over Christmas cookies, doughnuts, cupcakes, or other desserts that he could find when he saw his master unconscious underneath the Christmas tree wearing a lampshade on his head.

His mouth along with his ugly Christmas sweater was smeared with the Egg Nog he had ingested throughout the night. Gary then went upstairs to fetch SpongeBob's purple blanket from his bed and threw it over his body before he gave him a good night lick on his forehead. Just when he was about to turn around and leave, he spotted a little note that laid next to him.

Thanks for the great party, Spongy. I had a wonderful time. Let's just say that it would definitely be a Christmas this squirrel will never forget. And don't worry, that kiss didn't ruin our friendship.

Merry Christmas, partner!

Love, Sandy

The little snail glanced back over at the sponge with a sly grin before he left the room with a leftover cookie he had swiped.

 _I always knew he had feelings for that cowgirl, karate loving squirrel since the day he'd first laid eyes on her. So much for they were just best friends, and that's all they'll ever be. You were saying, SpongeBob?_


End file.
